An eternity of birthdays
by tiffanylouise
Summary: She had been cuddled up beside Mitchell all night, eagerly waiting for dawn and the gang to stir; to her it was the best day of the year, aside from Christmas of course. Just a quick oneshot, please review. Mitchell/Annie with slight George/Nina


**Wanted to write about something a lot happier and he****re it is. It's not very long, but I thought I'd risk publishing it. I do not own any of the characters in this story (sadly), but please review! :) Thanks. **

* * *

><p>The morning sun broke through the window, casting a glistening, yellow glow over everything in the kitchen. Annie was already up and bustling about, making tea and pancakes as she constantly smiled to herself. She had been cuddled up beside Mitchell all night, eagerly waiting for dawn and the gang to stir; to her it was the best day of the year, aside from Christmas of course. She was worried her housemates would forget, therefore leaving small hints like circled dates and wish lists posted on nearly every wall of the large house. Each housemate pretended neither to notice, nor to be concerned with her obvious aims.<p>

A loosely dressed man wandered through the double doors, rubbing his eyes and fixing his glasses, his bare feet padding along, in time, beneath him. First up as usual and the least impressed with cheerful mornings.

"Morning George," Annie exclaimed, bursting at the sides with joyfulness. As much as George loved Annie, being woken up at eight in the morning, on a Sunday of all days and having to face her noise, distressed him slightly. He plonked himself down on one of the mismatching brown chairs as a cup of warm tea was automatically passed to him by a cold hand that shook with eagerness.

"Guess what day it is?" Annie said, jumping up and down like a small infant.

"I don't know, what day is it?" He replied, laying his tired head down on the table and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off. All the while, Annie, the Ghost, was placing her hands on her well formed hips and pushing her lips out in utter frustration.

"Happy Birthday, Annie," Mitchell laughed as he saw the scene play out in front of him. Scooping Annie up into his strong arms and giving her a rather passionate kiss, he looked towards the groaning werewolf.

"I see someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Mitchell said, nudging George awake as he sat across from him. He, too, was also passed a cup of coffee and plate full with sweet tasting pancakes.

"Annie, what are you doing, it's your birthday you shouldn't be making _us _breakfast," Nina smiled as she joined the mismatched family, wrapping her pink dressing gown around her tightly. She could say one thing for Annie; however happy she was she could still lower the temperature dramatically.

"Oh it's nothing," she assured them. She seemed to be skipping lively around the kitchen, almost waiting for something or someone.

At that moment, as if George had read her mind, he reached behind one of the kitchen blinds and pulled out a small, flowery, blue gift bag. Annie almost ripped it from his hands; she planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged Nina as a thank you. She carefully turned over the label and whilst sitting down beside them she read:

_To Annie_

_ Happy Birthday!_

_This should keep you occupied for awhile._

_Love _

_Nina and George x_

She almost felt repelled to tear the shiny, silver paper off, seeing as someone had put so much effort into wrapping it for her, (probably Nina). Eventually, she pulled it gently and discovered much to her excitement, an almost entire Colin Firth box set and her very own packet of Hobnobs.

"Ah, it's perfect thank you!" she clapped as a more aware George and stunned Nina stared at her, wondering how she could find so much joy in something so simple.

Mitchell quickly slipped his gifts across to her obtaining a small smile on his rough face. This time they were wrapped in a sea green coloured paper with little black and silver flowers floating around them. Carefully, she opened the first one revealing a small box with the words, '_decorate your own teapot,' _written on the front, this induced a small giggle to escape from her grinning lips as she tore open the second. This time she showed them all a new Casablanca DVD; Mitchell had accidentally stood on the first one a few months back and had incurred a terrifying telling off from Annie that had lasted days.

Annie stood up to give Mitchell a quick kiss as George and Nina hurried off to get changed, they needed a party and a birthday was the best excuse for throwing one. When they had left she proudly placed her Hobnobs in the cupboard and proceeded to place one still plain teapot on her shelf.

Later on that day, Mitchell called to Annie from his bedroom door, thinking she would take her time, however as he turned he jumped at the sight of the ghost, who had popped into existence and was now surveying the messy state his room was in.

"Jesus Christ," he swore, falling heavily onto his hard bed. Annie followed his lead, looking almost saddened as she laid her body to rest beside his.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, "are you not enjoying your birthday?"

He watched her for a few moments as she decided how to express her feelings simply.

"It's not my birthday though is it?" she stated, with a sigh as heavy as the atmosphere had suddenly become.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm dead; I haven't exactly aged, have I?" Annie stared at Mitchell as the previous happy events had finally come crashing down.

"Technically speaking you haven't," Mitchell searched for the right answer, "but see it as a good thing; you can have a birthday and yet never grow old."

He openly smiled at her, taking her hand and waiting patiently for any reaction, not receiving the one he longed for.

"So, I'll just stay like this forever, having the same birthday over and over," she ranted, "stuck in one, stupid moment." She looked away, ashamed for putting an obvious downer on her special day.

"It won't be stupid, I'll always be there," Mitchell comforted her, letting go of her hand, causing her to look abruptly at him.

"I have something for you," Mitchell adverted, handing her the small gift.

Inside the blue box was a silver necklace, which was carefully picked by Mitchell himself a week ago. Attached was a heart shaped pendant and turning it over Annie read the heart warming words engraved.

_Forever_

Her eyes welled up as she read, unlike many boys before this time she actually believed what Mitchell was telling her, maybe stupidly, but she did.

"Aw," she mustered up as she forced her arms around Mitchell, kissing him deeply, his hands circling her tiny waist. Annie was a lot more solid again and wearing necklaces was becoming like second nature.

"I was hoping for the right moment to give it to you," he said as he pulled away, "and clearly this is it, I mean it Annie, I promise you won't have to spend the next eternity of birthdays alone," he smirked.

A few hugs and kisses later and Mitchell finally compelled himself to let go.

"Come on I think George and Nina have returned," Mitchell said pulling away.

George and Nina had been out since ten buying nibbles and drinks for the house. Admittedly they didn't need much, but had enjoyed spending alone time together for once. Racing downstairs Annie watched George contently as he laid out the nuts and crisps, then eyeing up Mitchell as he placed himself in charge of the music, after the last time he wouldn't be able to put up with an odd Steps tune or two; chosen by George of course.

After, everything had been laid out neatly; Nina dragged Annie over to sit with her.

"So how does it feel to be," George pondered on his line of speech for a second, "the same age as last year?"

"Lucky George, very lucky," Annie smiled perfectly convinced her words were true.

Little did they know that the next few hours would be filled with extreme drinking, a lot of nakedness from George and snide remarks from Mitchell, but Annie knew that just for today their weird little life was pretty much perfect and nothing was going to ruin it.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please, please, please review! **


End file.
